


You Are Missing From Me, Part Two.

by AnzieLove



Series: Missing. [Sphereshipping, or LuCinder.] [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzieLove/pseuds/AnzieLove
Summary: Cinderace looks back on a tender night he and Lucario shared.
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace/Lucario
Series: Missing. [Sphereshipping, or LuCinder.] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Are Missing From Me, Part Two.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I get no money.

They never thought about their trainers separating. It seemed as far away as colonizing a planet. They just assumed that Ash and Goh would always be together. How could they give up that nice life at the Pokémon facility. It was the picture of peace and harmony. What exactly happened between them? When it was certain they were parting ways, it was hard for their two Pokémon. They had a fight that was hard to get over together.

He'd deny it, but Lucario could be just as emotional as Cinderace, especially when they were alone and their hearts went wild. Some days, their hearts were wild with tenderness. They couldn't keep their paws off of each other, or their lips. It is amazing that their trainers never figured it out. But it was clear that both Ash and Goh were two different kinds of...oblivious.

"You know," Cinderace started on one of their tender nights, when Ash and Goh were still research fellows and they snuck out of their pokeballs to lay together under the glass dome, "I sort of had a crush on Goh. When I was a Scorbunny."

Lucario laid on his back side in the grass, and His Fire was at his side, a fine leg up onto him, a paw caressing the fur by his chest spike, and his head on a shoulder. When Cinderace told him this embarrassing part of the story, the jackal laughed. Cinderace could feel the heaves and the vibrations as his lover did just that.

"Are you sure it wasn't just admiration?" The jackal asked.

The bunny shrugged. "Why, jealous? But you may be right. It might have been. Chasing Ash and Goh down was a nightmare. I had never been so drained and tired as a Scorbunny. And when I found them, Goh first said no to me being his first Pokémon. I was so heartbroken! I'm so glad he changed his mind and gave me a chance, and I'm glad I never turned back."

The jackal lifted a paw to caress one of them long, white ears. He was always able to do it just where it only tickled a little. "Me too. To be honest, I don't like thinking about it...the other life that might have been."

"Come now," Cinderace tried with their best comforting voice, which, with him, was coated with a bit of that sexy sleepiness. "You would have just found happiness in another way. There are plenty of other cute rabbits for you to charm."

The bunny was looking up at his lover, but Lucario's eyes remained fixed on the lacy details of the glass above them, the beautiful barrier between them and the even lovelier night sky. "It's not that."

To this, Cinderace carefully moved the paw down from his chest and sat up, the barely-tickling paw sliding off. The bunny leaned on an elbow. Lucario's mind was wandering again. He had a habit of letting his thoughts spiral downward. "Then what is it."

Only when the jackal was unable to escape the bunny's gaze did the equally-red eyes move to look into his. "I just...I'm glad you were able to free yourself. Let your true colors be seen."

Now it was Cinderace's turn to let his thoughts spiral. How had he known? Was his aura power really that good? So good that he could look into the past?

As his mind was scrambling, Cinderace didn't know that Lucario's blue lighting was about his body, and he was sensing what the rabbit was feeling and thinking. The jackal laughed again: "No. I can't see into the past. But I can see the memories that you think up of in the moment. It was Pikachu that told me. How you looked liked a big piece of chocolate!"

Both of the rabbit's paws came up to cover his face. That damn mouse. After he was given a moment to get over the embarrassment, Cinderace moved his paws away to display a small smile of nostalgia and wonder. "I was about the same size as Pikachu. Hard to believe I'm so tall now. I really view Pikachu as my brother."

"Same," Lucario nodded. "I didn't know I made Pikachu feel so...excluded. I never meant that."

"Of course, you didn't. You finally broke out of your shell and you wanted to grow. And Ash was so proud."

"Didn't you ever get jealous? With Goh catching loads of other Pokémon, ALL the time?"

Cinderace flopped down onto his back side, now his turn to look up at the glass ceiling and dodge his lover's gaze. "I mean, it sometimes hurt when he wouldn't acknowledge my hard work or struggles, but I wouldn't say I was ever jealous. You know, when I found him and asked him to make me his first Pokémon, he said no because he wanted his first Pokémon to be Mew?"

"What! Seriously? (That human is such an airhead.)"

"Really. I thought, Mew! How could I ever compete with MEW! Well, in the end, I proved to him that even though I wasn't Mew, I made him change his mind. And that's why I'm not jealous. I was chosen over Mew..."

\-------------------

Years ago, when he was a Scorbunny, he jumped onto a train, then jumped out of a train to find someone. Now, as a Cinderace, he was with that person, that sweet human, and he had been happy with that person. But now he wanted to find someone else. They were passing where Ash had lived, and maybe it was just his imagination, but he could feel that someone else. He could hear his voice.

'I want to see you. I miss you.'

When he was a Scorbunny, he had to hop up to look out a train window and contemplate whether to jump. Now he was taller, and he had to bend over to put his head out and have that wind hitting him, that earth flying by him, challenging him.

Cinderace was running out of time, because the earth was not stopping, and he was torn. He had not seen him in so long, but his heart broke at the thought of leaving Goh.

Surely, he would understand?

But he won't leave without a hug.


End file.
